Total Drama Island Remix
by Maniacal Hero
Summary: We all know Total Drama Island and it's characters that started the charge for other "Total Drama"s. But what if it was different? What if half of the original cast of Island wasn't there? And what if the other half is a new set of characters? Same Challenges. Different Ending. Half-Same Half-Different Characters
1. Episode 0: Welcome to-Wait Hold on!

The camera turns on as a man with a big, cinematic worthy grin looked towards the camera and gave a sigh.

"Ah, the city life. Who doesn't enjoy it? The electronics that we can use, the vehicles we can drive and, of course, easier-to-cook foods. Such a simpler life. Unfortunately, you aren't here to watch that. Hello, my name is Chris McLean," the man introduced.

"And this..."

McLean held his hands out as the camera zooms out, revealing a large island.

"Is Camp Wawanakwa! The place where we will be holding a stellar competition!"

The camera zooms back in to Chris, his smirk never leaving.

"22 contestants will sleep, eat and compete here in ridiculous and insane challenges for a chance to win $100,000. Be prepared for romance, action, humor, thrills, chills and, most importantly... drama! Which of our 21 contestants will be sent home and which contestant will be our lucky 22? Can't wait to find out? Well, neither can I! So, without further ado, let's find out who will win on Total. Drama. Isl-!"

Suddenly, a phone rings in his pocket, erasing the host's smirk. He lifts a finger towards the camera to give him a moment as he takes out his cellular device and answers the call.

"Yes, what is it? I'm in the middle of something! Yeah? Yeah, the waivers did say they had to be 18 years of age in order to participate... WHAT?! What do you mean half of them aren't 18...?! Ugh... why does no one read the fine print nowadays? Okay, let me fix the problem real quick and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

Hanging up the phone and putting his phone up, Chris McLean looks at the camera with a slightly strained smile.

"Well everyone, unfortunately, we cannot begin the show yet since half of the contestants weren't age appropriate. But, never fear, my solution is to extend time for those that want to be a part of my show! So, please send your audition tapes and you will be put under consideration for joining our contest. With 11 spots available, what are you waiting for? You might be the winner of the show. So stay tuned for Total. Drama. ISLAND!"

The camera zooms out to reveal the island once more as we hear the host say "nailed it". Then, the screen goes black.

 ** _Welp. I'm very excited to start this. I've been putting off making more content on Wattpad and for awhile now and, after reading someone else's rendition of Total Drama Island, I thought I'd do my own. Half of the cast for Season 1 will be there (and be a little bit older if necessary), as well new characters, two of them made by me. So that leaves at least 9 spots left._**

 ** _Here is the audition sheet for a character you want to be a part of this. Please send the completed sheet via DMs._**

 **Name:**

 **Age: (Must be 18 to 22)**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Bio:**

 ** _I will also be creating polls for you guys to vote on who will be eliminated in the chapters to come and maybe some fun ones, like what ships should be involved. On Wattpad, they will be found on my account page. On FanFiction, it will be found on my account's about page._**

 ** _I hope to have your support as I love Total Drama and will hopefully do the show justice. So, without further ado, let's get started on Total Drama Island... Remix!_**


	2. Update

Sorry, went into a brief hiatus.

Job hunting is hard as shit and I've been working on something for my Youtube channel. I will release the next chapter when I can.


	3. Episode 1: Not So Happy Campers Pt 1

_**It's time to get this party started! Unfortunately I couldn't go into detail on the canon characters' appearance past what you can read now. I tried my best to create the visual image of the characters and hope I don't make you hate me. I also might screw up on how they act and hope you can forgive me for that as well.**_

Chris McClean walks onto the dock with his movie star-like smile.

"Hello viewers! And welcome to Total Drama Island, in the last, and hopefully never going to happen again, shortest episode, half of my 22 contestants couldn't attend due to them not being the appropriate age. However, did I give up? No sir, I allowed all of you viewers a chance to join this competition! Now that we have our 22, let's bring them over to Camp Wawanakwa!"

A boat moves through the water and reaches the dock. The gangplank hitting the dock.

"Let's start with the contestants that weren't the unlucky half to not attend."

As he says this, a pale girl steps off the gangplank, her hair being black with teal streaks, her lips were teal, and her eyes were black. She wore a black shirt that shows off her midriff with blue and green sleeves, black shorts with patches of teal as her pockets, black stockings and black boots. She dropped her luggage and looked around.

"So this is the place?" the gothic girl asked.

"That's correct Gwen," Chris replied as the camera shows the cabins, looking like they are about to fall apart and a single board fell off one of them.

"...Nope," Gwen replied, heading back to see the boat leaving to retrieve another contestant. "...Dammit."

"Yup. Mind heading that way till we have all of the contestants?" the host asked with a smile on his face, pointing to other side of the dock.

The goth reluctantly complies as she heads to the other side of the dock with her luggage.

Meanwhile, another boat arrived and the gangplank hit the dock, a large, husky figure running off the boat in excitement with his luggage. His short, messy blonde hair moved with the small wind, his black eyes wide with excitement. He wore a short-sleeved white t-shirt with a blue maple leaf, green cargo shorts and green converse.

"Owen, my man!" Chris exclaims, raising his hand to offer a high five.

"Chris! How's it hanging bro?!" The large man, now known as Owen, reciprocates the high five offered by Chris.

"Not much bro, what about you?" The host responded back.

"I feel awesome bro!"

"Please don't say bro again," groaned the gothic girl.

Chuckling, Chris directs Owen to the other side of the dock, who happily does so, joining Gwen. The boat leaves and another returns. It docks and the gangplank hits the floor as the next passenger walks into the scene.

Pulling her luggage, the woman looks at the other two contestants through her sunglasses. She had black hair and gray eyes. She wore a brown tank top that doesn't hide from the below the chest to her waist, green shorts with a green belt around it and black sandals.

"What the hell is this place?" the woman remarked

"Why this is Camp Wawanakwa, Heather! The place you'll be spending the next few weeks at."

As Chris says this, we get a few shots of ruined, disgusting and terrifying places on the island leading to a look of disgust from Heather. She sighs as she removes her sunglasses, revealing her gray eyes.

"This money better be worth it," Heather states coldly as she heads to the other side of the dock.

Another boat arrives and another figure approaches the group. He had blue eyes, black hair with a green mohawk and a black goatee. He wore a black color with blue spikes, a black t-shirt with a white skull on it, a white long-sleeved t-shirt underneath the other t-shirt, a black wristband, blue cargo shorts and red sneakers.

"Hey Duncan! What do you think of the island?" McLean greeted.

Duncan looks around and gives a small smirk as he says, "It's better than juvie."

The punk-looking man, then, walks to other side of the dock. Another boat arrives afterwards and the new passenger walks across the gangplank to the dock. She wore a gray short-sleeved cardigan, a white collared shirt with its sleeves rolled up underneath, green pants, dark green sandals and grey anklets. She had brown hair that reached her shoulders and black eyes.

"Hey Courtney. How's it going?" The host greeted.

"I'm doing well Chris. Though you might as well give me the cash, seeing as I was a CIT, so these people have nothing on me," Courtney says, the last bit quiet enough for only him and us viewers to hear.

Chris rolls his eyes as he says, "Rrriiight... Well best of luck then."

 _ **At this point, I'm just gonna stop mentioning the boat coming and going now, cause I'm just adding more unneeded sentences to the story.**_

As the girl heads towards the others, an African-American individual walks up to Chris. He had black eyes and brown hair and beard. He wore a white hat, a green short-sleeved t-shirt with white linings and an orange "D" in the middle, green sandals and blue shorts.

"Yo DJ! What up my man?" the host greeted as the African American shrugged.

"I'm doing good Chris. Is this the place, man?"

"Why yes it is."

"Thought we were staying in a hotel or something."

"If that were the case, this wouldn't be much of a competition then, would it?" the host replies.

DJ just shrugged and he walked to the other side of the dock. Meanwhile, a another male figure steps onto the dock. He gave a calm expression as he walked up. He had brown hair with some hairs on his chin and gray eyes. He wore a green hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, green boots and a blue beanie.

"Hey, what's up Chris? Other than, y'know, the sky, eh?" The guy greeted.

"Not to bad, Ezekiel. How's homeschooling?" Chris asked.

"It's alright. This oughta be good though, right?"

Chris nodded as Ezekiel walks away towards the other campers. Meanwhile, a blonde girl with green eyes walked off the boat. She wore a light blue hoodie, navy blue shorts and a brown sandals.

"Hey Bridgette! Ready for some competition?" Chris greeted.

Bridgette smiled and said, "You bet, man. Let's get this started!"

"That's the spirit!"

As Bridgette walked off, another girl jumps off the boat and is on top of Chris, clinging on to him. She wore mostly green clothing, which left almost little to the imagination, and she was a red head with green eyes. The host only gives a straight face to this behavior.

"Hey Izzy..."

"Oh hi Chris! You must be as excited as I am! Well not as excited as my grandma joined the olympics! But just as excited I'm sure!"

"Well I'm glad you're excited Izzy. Why don't you go share that enthusiasm with the other competitors?"

Izzy jumps off of him and runs off to join the other campers. Meanwhile, another male competitor steps off the boat. He had red hair and black hair behind his glasses, which makes them look green. He wore a blue t-shirt with what looks like a burger with pink stars and meat on it, pink sleeves, green jeans and blue sneakers.

"Hey Harold," Chris greeted. "How was the boat ride?"

Harold takes a deep, almost unnerving breath and exhales. "Fine..."

"Oookay... why don't you go join the other competitors...?"

Without saying another word, he walks over to the other and one more person steps onto the dock. She was an African American girl who wore a shirt with four apples on it, blue jeans and brown sandals. Her hair and eyes were black.

"Hey LeShawna!" Chris smiled at the new arrival. "Ready for this competition?"

"Chris, I was born ready," she smiled, giving off determination.

She, then, walked over to the others. Once they were all gathered together, Gwen asked, "Um... isn't there supposed to be twenty-two of us?"

"Why yes, unfortunately you guys are the half that we're old enough to join this contest, so I asked our potential viewers to audition for this as well," Chris answered. "Speaking of which, here they come now."

As he said that, another boat arrived. Suddenly a figure was thrown out of the boat, landing painfully in front of Gwen.

"Whoa! Hey, you alright?" she asked, concerned, only to be surprised, along with everyone else that he stood with no struggle and looked like he didn't even have a scratch. He was very skinny and had a light tan for his body. He had short, messy black hair with a dyed white strip going down the middle and dark brown eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a certain red and blue plumber on it, green cargo shorts, black combat boots and black square glasses.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you... I just wish he didn't do that..." He said as he looked back to the boat and another person exited.

The other stranger was taller, more muscular and tanner. He had short, combed dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt, black baggy shorts, red sneakers and a red letterman jacket with black sleeves tied around his waist.

"Heheh, c'mon little brother, it's good to make a first impression." The taller stranger said.

"Everyone, please welcome Dexter and Brock Parr."

The shorter on smiled and said, "I'm Dexter and Brock..." He loses his smile and sighs. "...is my older brother."

"Damn right I am nerd!" Brock stated as he punched the back of the smaller brother's head.

Chris laughed and stated, "Alright, no need to give him brain damage."

"It's no bigee. You should've seen him get run over by a car."

Brock eagerly walked ahead to where the other competitors were and grinned at the women that were already there. "Ladies."

The women scoff at him as Dexter gives an annoyed sigh and looks towards the others with a kind, apologetic smile. "Sorry about him. Anyways, I hope I can make friends with some of you guys." He, then, walks deeper into the group, receiving concerned looks by two others.

After that mess, another competitor walks out of the boat. She has an attractive, curvy body build, brunette hair tied in a ponytail that reaches her mid back, and intimidating grey eyes. She wore a white t-shirt with the word WOMYN in large black lettering in the front, tucked in camp fatigues with an olive green belt, the legs of her pants tucked in black combat boots.

Chris smirks at her and says, "Welcome to show Maureen Dashwoode."

"Thanks Chris..." She looks over at the contestants, some of which give a frightened look, with only Brock being the exception as it looks like he's trying undress her with her eyes. She gives an annoyed sigh and walks over, choosing to stand at the side with the most girls. "Why is it always men?"

Meanwhile, another passenger exits the boat. He had a chestnut brown mohawk, chocolate brown eyes and two scars, one under his right eye that looked like it came from a baseball and another where the word NERD is carved on. He was tall and lanky with slightly tanned skin with some muscles. This stranger also wore a pair of black Ray Ban square-framed glasses with yellow lenses, a blood red t-shirt with a Dr. Pepper logo on it, stonewashed blue jeans, yellow under armour sneakers, dog tags around his neck and a black Baltimore Orioles snapback.

The stranger looked slightly uncomfortable as Chris greeted him. "How're you, Watts?"

Watts just shrugs as he walks towards the other competitors, the host giving him a weirded out look. As he stopped in his tracks, he feels someone tap his shoulder. He turns to see Dexter, a kind smile on his face.

"Hi, Watts. I'm Dexter."

The musician looks at him and a small smile appears. "Nice to meet you, Dexter."

Next to walk onto the dock was a girl who had just hopped onto it. She had long brown hair and green eyes. This girl was skinny, had prominent cheekbones, and wore blue jeans, a green sweater and pink high heels.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, Krystal!" Chris greeted.

"Well hello to you to Chris! This oughta be more fun then that time I blew up that high school!" Krystal notices the strange stares from everyone else, with the exception of Izzy. "THEY DESERVED IT! AND THEY STILL WON'T CATCH ME!!!" Krystal laughs evilly as she heads to other side of the dock. Seconds later, the majority of people in the group try to stay away from her, with the exception of Izzy and Dexter. Dexter stays at his spot while Izzy was much closer to the girl.

As soon as that was done, another male competitor had left the boat. He was thin and tall, his dirty blonde hair neatly combed, his blue eyes looking towards the other competitors, his skin being fair. The stranger wore a black suit jacket with a golden badge-like material over the breast pocket, the symbol of red and black umbrella facing outward resting on it, black suit pants, black dress shoes, a white button-up shirt, a red tie and rounded spectacles.

"Hello everyone, my name is Igor Zherdev. I believe you will be my competition. Please try and make things interesting for me," he said, his voice almost calculating. Igor walked up to the competitors, sending most of them a cold shiver down their spine.

At the same time, a voice could be heard. "Calm down with the sinister tone Dr. Evil." A Caucasian female had stepped onto the docks. She had blue eyes and straight ginger hair that reached down to her shoulders. Her clothing consisted of brown sandals, cream capris that reached down to her knees and a light blue collared shirt, tied to expose her midriff. She had a curvaceous figure and a round, protruding belly.

Owen gasps as he recognizes her. "You're Max Grayson! The competitive eater who won 11 eating competitions in a row!"

Chris smirks. "That's right! Nice to have you on the show!"

Max smiles. "Thanks for having me Chris!" She, then, looks towards Owen. "And it's nice to meet a fan. I hope I can be friends with you guys." Max walks towards the competitors, standing in between Dexter and Owen, the latter freaking out that he was standing next to one of his idols.

Meanwhile, another walked onto the dock. He had blue eyes, black hair and pale skin. His clothing consisted of a blue shirt, jeans and blue tennis shoes.

"Hello, my name is Vladimir Constucory," he greeted, his voice having a Russian accent. He, then, walked over to the other competitors.

Afterwards, another exited the boat. He had dirty blonde hair styled into a small cowlick in the front, fair skin, blue eyes which looks calm, short eyebrows pointing up and three dark freckles on both cheeks. The male competitor wore a scarlet t-shirt with a thick navy blue stripe going horizontal through the middle, khaki pants, blue shoes and a black watch on his left wrist. Some of the competitors notice his fingers moving back and forth a lot.

"Well, hello Alex," Chris greeted. "How was the ride here?"

"It's fine, I guess..." Alex said. He seemed to be slightly nervous as he walks over to the other competitors.

The others look back to the dock to see another guy hop off the boat. He had straight black hair, grey eyes that showed no worry, white skin and was skinny. This competitor wore blue sunshades, a light green jacket, khaki shorts, white socks with red stripes and neon shoes.

"Hey guys, name's George." said the competitor. "I hope I can be of help to any of you."

As George leaves, another walks up with a huge smile on his face. He looks impressively young for his age, has chocolate brown skin and is pretty short and skinny. He had black hair at average length with a fringe over his right eye and purple eyes, the rest of his face covered by a mask. He wore a Panic! at the Disco t-shirt with fake tattoo sleeves on his arms, navy blue jeans and dark blue sneakers.

"Hey Clayton! How's it going, murderer?!" Chris greeted.

Clayton rolls his eyes and heads towards, some being a bit intimidated by him.

"...19, 20, 21. Great, all 22 contestants are present and accounted for! Now the ultimate question remains! Which one of you will be the ones eliminated? And which one of you will win the $100,000? Only one way to find out, right now on... Total... Drama... Island!!!"

 **I Wanna Be Famous begins to play.**

As the music starts up, cameras appear in strange places, like a toilet and a tree that ends up pushing out a squirrel.

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind!_

The camera goes past trees and animals only to head up a mountain with a cliff at the end. The camera, then, jumps down to the water in the middle of a hoop.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer is plain to see,_

Underwater, Owen and Max were swimming and the two let out farts. Meanwhile, up at the surface, Brock was trying to hit on Heather, until the bubbles containing Max and Owen's gas pops and they both turn green by the smell alone.

 _I wanna be famous!_

We cut to DJ interacting with the creatures of the forest and Watts watches in awe, only to be scared by Duncan, running away. The guy laughs at their misfortune but stops when he sees Courtney and she scolds him.

 _I want to live close to the sun!_

Izzy and Krystal were going down a river in a canoe. Krystal was messing with a device while Izzy watches with interest. They both realize they're about to fall down a waterfall and cheer.

 _Pack your bags cause I've already won!_

Harold practices his martial arts on top of a log while George was messing with a gadget and Clayton watches.

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day._

Alex swings into Harold and they both crash in the confessional, pushing Vladimir out.

 _Cause I wanna be famous!_

We cut to inside the mess hall, where Chef is cooking a disgusting meal. He grins deviously at Ezekiel and Bridgette, who looks terrified. Maureen Dashwoode, then, slams her hands down and has a stand-off with Chef.

 _Na nananana na nananana na nananana na_

Igor was laying on the lounge, activating his glasses to scan something in front of him.

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous!_

LeShawna was running from a bear, holding what looks to be a candy bar. Reaching the pier, she throws into the air in hopes the bear will stop chasing her.

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous!_

As the candy bar falls, the nighttime comes and a fire is burning in front Dexter and Gwen, who are looking at each other, getting closer, only for Dexter to pull out a comic book for them to read. Rolling her eyes, Gwen smiles and joins him in his reading. Everyone else is around the campfire with them, whistling the tune. The camera zooms out to show the title _Total Drama Island_.

 **Intro ends.**

 ** _Hope you guys enjoyed this introduction, it took awhile for me to work on, but I did it! And I'm proud of it. With that, being said, I will be making polls to get your guys input on things. You could also leave comments for this story too. I hope I got the characters of the series and some of the original characters you all submitted to me right. Also, if anyone is interested, I would like to ask for a cover for this story. It'd be pretty sick. Other than that, thanks for reading!_**


	4. I’ve Made A Poll

In case you didn't know, I created a poll where you all can vote. More like two actually. One is on my profile on this site, the other is on a different site.


End file.
